User blog:Amanim/My Top 100 Favorite Animated Movie Songs
Hi I just want to say even though I enjoy watching movies. I want you fans to know that there are some movie or Anime songs that are great. I mean really good! These songs are from any year decade that I like. From the 70s, 80s, 90s, 2000s, 2005, and 2010. You name it I have it! I gotta say these songs are fantastic and wonderful. I love everything about these anime songs because it's breath taking, the music beats, the emotion and the message of the song! The creators of these anime did a great job with it and of course songs from live action movies base off of it are alright. Even the animation style for the song is good! Anyway look at my top 100 list and you will see what I mean. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment. *'Kaneda (Akira)' *'Tetsuo (Akira)' *'Dolls Polyphony (Akira)' *'Illusions (Akira)' *'Tokyo Shoe Shine Boy (Akira)' *'Lies and Rumors (Shark Tale)' *'Good Foot (Shark Tale)' *'Kung Fu Fighting (Kung Fu Panda)' *'Let Me Be Surprised (All Dogs Go To Heaven 1)' *'Love Survives (All Dogs Go To Heaven 1)' *'Soon You'll Come Home (All Dogs Go To Heaven 1)' *'Reach Out For The Light (Balto)' *'The Way I Feel Inside (Sing)' *'I'm Still Standing (Sing)' *'My Way (Sing)' *'Don't You Worry Bout' A Thing (Sing)' *'Out There (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)' *'Heaven's Light (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)' *'Topsy Turvy (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)' *'Someday (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)' *'Stand Out (A Goofy Movie)' *'I2I (A Goofy Movie)' *'You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (An Extremely Goofy Movie)' *'Right Back To Where We Started From (An Extremely Goofy Movie)' *'Welcome (Brother Bear)' *'Friends on The Other Side (The Princess and The Frog)' *'When We're Human (The Princess and The Frog)' *'Fixer Upper (Frozen)' *'Good News (James and The Giant Peach)' *'I'll Be Your Everything (Inspector Gadget)' *'Everybody Has A Laughing Place (Song of the South)' *'Zip A Dee Doo Dah (Song of the South)' *'How Do You Do? (Song of the South)' *'My Funny Friend and Me (The Emperor's New Groove)' *'Stuff Out The Light (The Emperor's New Groove)' *'Perfect World (The Emperor's New Groove)' *'Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride (Lilo & Stitch)' *'Colors of The Wind (Pocahontas)' *'True to Your Heart (Mulan)' *'I'm Wishing (Snow White & the 7 Dwarfs)' *'Whistle While You Work (Snow White & the 7 Dwarfs)' *'Heigh Ho (Snow White & the 7 Dwarfs)' *'Gaston (Beauty & the Beast)' *'I Wonder (Sleeping Beauty)' *'Once Upon A Dream (Sleeping Beauty)' *'So This is Love? (Cinderella)' *'My Own Home (The Jungle Book)' *'I Want To Be Like You (The Jungle Book)' *'Oh The World Owes Me A Living (The Grasshopper and the Ants)' *'The Three Caballeros (The Three Caballeros)' *'When I See An Elephant Fly (Dumbo)' *'Baby Be Mine (Dumbo)' *'Twas Brillig (Alice In Wonderland)' *'All in the Golden Afternoon (Alice In Wonderland)' *'Your Mother And Mine (Peter Pan)' *'Journey To The Past (Aaliyah's version of Anastasia)' *'One Jump Ahead (Aladdin)' *'Friend Like Me (Aladdin)' *'The Siamese Cat (Lady & The Tramp)' *'A Whole New World (Aladdin)' *'I Just Can't Wait To Be King (The Lion King)' *'Prince Ali (Aladdin)' *'With A Smile and A Song (Snow White & the 7 Dwarfs)' *'Hong Kong Cha Cha (Dragon The Bruce Lee Story)' *'8 Drunken God (The Drunken Master)' *'The Big Boss Theme (The Big Boss 1971)' *'Enter the Dragon Theme (Enter the Dragon 1973)' *'Fist of Fury Theme (Fist of Fury 1972)' *'Are U Feeling Me? (Romeo Must Die)' *'Are U That Somebody? (Dr. Dolittle)' *'War (Rush Hour)' *'Blow My Whistle (Rush Hour 2)' *'The Closer I Get To You (Rush Hour 3)' *'For You I Will (Space Jam)' *'I Found My Smile Again (Space Jam)' *'Who Am I? Cantonese Version (Who Am I)' *'Motherland (Who Am I)' *'Kung Fu Fighting Man (English version of Young Master)' *'A Man Should Better Himself (Once Upon A Time in China 2)' *'My Feelings (Twin Dragons)' *'Drunken Boxing (The Legend of the Drunken Master)' *'Cool Daddy Cool (Osmosis Jones)' *'Big Ball (Osmosis Jones)' *'Summer In The City (Osmosis Jones)' *'Key To My Heart (Osmosis Jones)' *'Milk (Bleach)' *'News From the Front (Bleach)' *'Mosquito Bite (Bleach)' *'Shama Lama Ding Dong (Animal House)' *'Home (Ferdinand)' *'Watch Me (Ferdinand)' *'You Make My Dreams Come True (Eddie the Eagle)' *'Kanryuu Teikoku Gashuu No Take (Rurouni Kenshin)' *'Kenka Joutou (Rurouni Kenshin)' *'Rurouni (Rurouni Kenshin)' *'Hiten (Rurouni Kenshin)' *'Rinkai (Rurouni Kenshin)' *'Akastsuki No Tatakai (Rurouni Kenshin)' *'Hitokiri Battousai Satsujin Ken (Rurouni Kenshin)' *'First Dungeon (Rurouni Kenshin)' *'Seiseiruten Shin Jidai He (Rurouni Kenshin)' *'Korosazu (Rurouni Kenshin)' More Songs that I like: *'Come Back In One Piece (Clean) {Romeo Must Die)' *'I Don't Wanna (Romeo Must Die)' *'Try Again (Romeo Must Die)' *'Rose in a Concrete World (Romeo Must Die)' *'Perfect Man (Romeo Must Die)' *'First I'm Gonna Crawl (Romeo Must Die)' *'This Is a Test (Romeo Must Die)' *'Somebody's Gonna Die (Romeo Must Die)' *'Rolling Raw (Romeo Must Die)' *'Simply Irresistable (Romeo Must Die)' *'Woozy (Romeo Must Die)' *'Pump the Brakes (Romeo Must Die)' *'Highroller (Romeo Must Die)' *'Keep Hope Alive (Romeo Must Die)' *'My Life (Despicable Me)' *'Fun, Fun, Fun (Despicable Me)' *'Prettiest Girls (Despicable Me)' *'Despicable Me Theme (Despicable Me)' *'Just a Cloud Away (Despicable Me 2)' *'Happy (Despicable Me 2)' *'Yellow Light (Despicable Me 3)' *'Doowit (Despicable Me 3)' *'Chuck Berry (Despicable Me 3)' *'There's Something Special (Despicable Me 3)' *'Runnin' (Hidden Figures)' *'Able (Hidden Figures)' *'We Will Never Say Goodbye (Continental Divide)' *'Ghostbusters Theme (Ghostbusters)' *'Higher and Higher (Ghostbusters 2)' *'Finally Got it Right (Welcome to Marwen)' *'You Got This (Welcome to Marwen)' *'Crippled By Fear (Welcome to Marwen)' *'They Can't Hurt Me (Welcome to Marwen)' *'Welcome to Marwen End Theme (Welcome to Marwen)' *'I Won't Say I'm in Love (Hercules)' *'Go The Distance (Hercules)' *'Turning Japanese (Beverly Hills Ninja)' *'Fat Guy In A Little Coat (Tommy Boy)' *'Kung Fu Fighting (Beverly Hills Ninja)' *'Kung Fu Dancing (Beverly Hills Ninja)' *'I Think We're Alone Now Japanese version (Beverly Hills Ninja)' *'Poisoned Water Poisons the Mind (Black Sheep 1996)' *'Punk (Black Sheep 1996)' *'Fear Neighbors feat John Belushi (Neighbors)' *'I Can't Let You Throw Yourself Away (Toy Story 4)' *'The Ballad Of The Lonesome Cowboy (Toy Story 4)' *'Hold On I'm Coming (Sam & Dave)' *'Let The Good Times Roll (The Blues Brothers)' *'Excusez Moi Mon Cherie (The Blues Brothers' *'Soul Man (The Blues Brothers)' *'Rubber Biscuit (The Blues Brothers)' *'Groove Me (The Blues Brothers)' *'B Movie (The Blues Brothers)' *'Hey Bartender (The Blues Brothers)' *'She Caught the Katy (The Blues Brothers)' *'Everyone Needs Somebody to Love (The Blues Brothers)' *'Think (The Blues Brothers)' *'Shake a Tail Feather (The Blues Brothers)' *'Theme from Rawhide (The Blues Brothers)' *'I Don't Know (The Blues Brothers)' *'Riot in Cell Block Number Nine (The Blues Brothers)' *'From the Bottom (The Blues Brothers)' *'The Walk Home (Cool Runnings)' *'I Can Take Anything (Planes, Trains & Automobiles)' *'The Power to Believe Instrumental (Planes, Trains & Automobiles)' *'Everytime You Go Away (Planes, Trains & Automobiles)' *'Tweedlee Dee (Uncle Buck)' *'Mr. Sandman (Uncle Buck)' *'Land of a Thousand Dances (The Great Outdoors)' *'Arm & Dangerous Theme (Armed & Dangerous)' *'I Got You aka I Feel Good (Who's Harry Crumb?)' *'Try Me (Get on Up)' *'Soul to Squeeze (Coneheads)' *'Twist and Shout (Ferris Bueller's Day Off)' *'Shout (Animal House)' *'Animal House (Animal House)' *'Money That's What I Want (John Belushi's version in Animal House)' *'King Bee (The Blues Brothers)' *'What A Wonderful World (Animal House)' *'Shot Gun Blues (The Blues Brothers)' *'Messin With the Kid (The Blues Brothers)' *'Flip, Flop & Fly (The Blues Brothers)' *'Give Me Some Lovin' (The Blues Brothers)' *'Expressway to Your Heart (The Blues Brothers)' *'I Can't Turn You Loose (The Blues Brothers)' *'Peter Gunn Theme (The Blues Brothers)' *'Sweet Home Chicago (The Blues Brothers)' *'St. Louis Blues (St. Louis Blues)' *'Beale Street Blues (St. Louis Blues)' *'Careless Love (St. Louis Blues)' *'Chantez les bas (St. Louis Blues)' *'Lonely At The Bottom (National Lampoon Lemmings)' *'The Ripple Song aka I Gave My Love A Cherry (Animal House)' *'Louie Louie (John Belushi's version in Animal House)' *'The Old Landmark (The Blues Brothers)' *'Who's Making Love? (The Blues Brothers)' *'Do You Love Me? (The Blues Brothers)' *'But I Ain't Got You (The Blues Brothers)' *'Guilty (The Blues Brothers)' *'Going Back to Miami (The Blues Brothers)' Category:Blog posts